


Can we do this again?

by Morriggann



Series: Smut drabbles [13]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, James Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Sex, Toys, dd/lg, some degradation speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: Too horny to wait for Daddy!Bucky to remember what I want at this time of the month.
Series: Smut drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856206
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Can we do this again?

His hand rested at the nape of my neck like an innocent brush of my skin. But the warmth on his palm against me was getting me riled up already. I breathed in and out deeply, trying to ignore it. My brain was one thing, my body was another. My nipples hardened, my core went tingly, and my body tensed. He knew immediately.

“Something the matter, baby?” Bucky asked.

“N-No. I’m good.” I leaned into him to snuggle against his chest to relieve some of the ache growing inside me. His hand followed, his fingers tickling the back of my neck.

“You hesitated there. What’s the matter?” Bucky’s fingers gently grabbed my chin and he made me look up. “What is it?”

“Nothing, I’m fine, really.” 

Bad idea.

His hand fisted in my hair and he gave it a harsh tug. “Baby girl, you better talk to me or you know what’ll happen.”

I knew. He’d make me talk but in a different language. One full of begging, edging, and crying. My lashes batted a few times as I felt tears stinging my eyes. “It’s that time of the month coming.”

His traits softened. “Are you in any pain? What do you need?”

I squirmed against him, my leg sliding over his thigh as he released my hair. While his hand went down my back, I began rubbing my covered core on his jeans. “I’m so horny, Daddy!”

“Stop that, right now!” He gave me a slap on the ass, and I stopped right away. “If you want something from me, you ask it the right way.”

I blushed six ways to Sunday but made eye contact with him. “I want your cock. All of it, stuffed inside me.” Just saying that made my insides clench in arousal.

“Good girl,” he whispered in my ear as he leaned in. “Get in position.”

My eyes closed in excitement and I scrambled off his lap, hurrying to the bedroom while he turned off the TV. I removed my clothes in a flash and kneeled at the foot of the bed. Bucky came strutting in, removed his black t-shirt, and tied his hair back in a messy bun. I always liked it that way and he knew that.

He stopped at my level. “Look at me.”

I did.

“Tell me again what you need,” he said as he moved to one of the chairs by the fireplace. He sat, looking regal, and unbuttoned his jeans. 

“I need you, Daddy. In my mouth, in my pussy, in my ass. I want you everywhere. I need you in all my holes,” I said with a whine. “I need you so much.”

“Little horny thing today, baby girl, aren’t you? I forgot you get like this every month. I’m sorry, I should’ve known.”

“It’s okay, Daddy,” I whispered to him. 

I kept my eyes locked with his as he made a come-hither motion with his finger, beckoning me to him. I crawled on my knees and stopped at his feet, my hands on my thighs. He lifted my head up to look at him and kissed me deeply, then leaned back. 

“Before we get started, I want to know a few things. How hard do you want it?”

“Hard, Daddy. I’ll safe word if I need to.”

“Good girl. Have you touched yourself before you told me about this?”

“No, Daddy. I’ve been good. I was hoping you’d remember.”

“And I didn’t. I’m sorry. I’ll make a note of it.”

“I know you will.” When Bucky said he’d do something, he’d do it, no matter what it was. 

Easing into this lifestyle had been...peculiar. It was icky at first, me calling him Daddy, but once I got over that bump along with him treating me like a queen, everything fell into place, my mind, my body, my soul. This was what was missing from my life, a Daddy Dom. And since I’d been with Bucky, I wanted nothing more than to please him at all times.

“Baby girl, where are you?” he asked, running his finger along my jaw.

“Sorry, Daddy. I was just thinking about how much I love you, and love what we’re doing. It makes me feel...free.”

His smile gave me butterflies in the stomach again as I felt my core getting wetter. But now was not the time. I had things to do before letting them fly away. “Can I suck your cock, Daddy?”

“Go ahead, baby.”

I made myself comfortable, my hands running up his thick thighs, and pulled his shaft from his opened jeans. He was already hard, seeping at the tip, and I suckled it like a lollipop. I twirled my tongue around the mushroom head, stroking his length while my other hand toyed with his sack. He grunted when I began bobbing slowly, sucking harder, and hollowing my cheeks, and when I went deep, gagging on him, he held me there for a moment, his hand on the back of my head. 

“Take it, you can do it. Look at me when you suck my dick,” he said with a growl. 

I saw him heaving, holding back his pleasure. When he released me, I let him out with a pop, coughing a few times, but immediately went back down again, my tongue flat on his large vein. All I could hear was my mouth sucking and him hissing as he grew tense under my touch. I wanted him to come, to spill down my throat like he had so many times. Because after he did, I knew I’d get it; all of what I wanted.

I moaned around him, stroking his shaft every time I came up for air or sucked his balls, and tightened my grip as I felt him close to bursting. “Come in my mouth, Daddy?” I asked, flashing him a sweet smile.

“Fuck, yes, baby girl. Open that dirty mouth for me.”

I did and continued sucking until he gripped my hair and pulled me back, stroking himself to his orgasm and coming in my mouth and on my lips. I swallowed everything he gave me, showing him how good I was.

He caressed my cheek and ran his thumb on my lips. “Such a good girl for me,” he said, huffing and panting. “Now get on the bed for me.”

I obeyed quickly, the way he liked it best; bent over, legs spread. I waited while he removed the last of his clothes and came up to me. He kneeled behind me, his hands running up and down my thighs and onto my ass. He spread me wider, then took a long lick of my wet slit, even teased my puckered hole. “Mmm, baby. Turn over.” 

He slapped my ass cheek gently, and I crawled up on the bed, spreading wide for him. He dove right in, his tongue in my folds, licking, slurping, flicking. He found my clit and latched onto it, suckling while he pressed a finger in my hole. He pumped slowly and I clenched hard around it. 

“Fuck, baby girl, that’s some horny shit. Want more?”

“Yes, Daddy, please!” I gripped my thighs near the knees to keep myself open wide.

He added another finger, then a third, pumping deep and slow whilst still eating me out. I felt like I was already in heaven as he stretched me for his thick cock. 

“Daddyyy, can I come, please?”

“Not yet, baby.” He lifted on his knees and caught my eyes. “Want to try something tonight?”

While biting my lip, I nodded. He flashed me a grin and turned his fingers to find that spot inside me. We had tried so many times for me to come from my g-spot, to no avail. On a regular basis, we tried again. So, Bucky continued rubbing repeatedly, sucking my clit. I relaxed as much as I could while he did his best. My orgasm was already building so easily that I found myself begging to come. I was hoping for more, but nothing felt different.

“Daddy, please, can I come now?”

He moaned against my core, his free hand motioning for me to come. I leaned my head back on the bed, my legs trembling, and screaming out my ecstasy. I clenched around his fingers hard enough to make him groan, my thin walls spasming. Finally, I let go of my legs, unable to stay in that position any longer.

Panting heavily, I felt tears stinging my eyes again. “I’m sorry, Daddy, it didn’t work,” I said, my voice breaking.

Bucky immediately moved up along my body and gave me a searing kiss, his hand cupping my cheek. He gently pulled back. “You tried, that’s all I ask, baby girl. We’ll try again, in another way. For now, I have an idea.” 

His eyebrow raised gave me a chill. He stood and moved to our toy chest, pulling out a thick six-inch dildo and a bottle of lube. “Move up your legs up, baby girl.”

I put my feet flat on the bed and remained spread wide as he returned to me, putting everything on the bed. He leaned over, his cock rubbing on my folds. His eyes leveled with mine, kissing me hard. His tongue invested my mouth, sucking on my tongue, then bit my lower lip. “I can’t wait to be in your ass. And your pussy will get stuffed too.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “First step to getting to a threesome someday.”

I almost orgasmed then and there again. I had mentioned my desire for a threesome, not telling him I’d like it with Captain Rogers. My hole clenched around nothing; my clit swollen with want. “Oh, Daddy, I can’t wait,” I whispered, biting my finger as I grinned at him.

He lightly slapped my pussy, then massaged it, his fingers probing me again. “I know you can’t, you greedy little slut…”

Bucky grabbed the lube bottle and poured some on his hand. He began stretching my tight back hole, making me whine. He was big and he knew to prepare me well. 

“Play with your tits, flick those nipples while I get you ready.”

I obeyed with a smile, licking my lips. “So good to me, Daddy. I love it.”

“You’ll love it even more soon, I promise you.”

He took his time to prepare me, adding up to three fingers in my ass before adding a lot more lube my hole and on his cock. Then, he finally moved in.

“Going in, baby. Look at me.”

I lifted my head as he pressed his shaft inside me, his cock straining past the ring muscle. He finally popped through, making me moan. 

“Oooh, Daddy, so good. Go deeeep,” I asked with a whine. 

He did, thrusting slowly, his hips like a wave. I kept my eyes on him until he grabbed the dildo. “Ready, baby girl?”

I nodded vehemently, gripping the bedding while he added lube on my pussy. He smeared it over my clit as well, teasing it, then pushed the dildo inside at the same speed he pushed in my ass. My eyes rolled back in pleasure when the toy was fully inside me. “Oh, Daddy!”

Bucky chuckled. “You love being stuffed like a whore, don’t you? My favorite little slut, all your holes are mine.” He began moving the toy in and out. “Say it!” he barked.

“I’m yours, Daddy, I’m yours. All yours. All my hooOOLES!” I cried out when he pushed in at the same time as the dildo.

“Touch your clit, rub it for me. Rub it good.”

I used my whole hand, circling my clit, rubbing hard, then slow while he kept fucking me. When he tilted the dildo slightly, it was like something was freed inside me. I screamed in pleasure, my legs shaking with the impending orgasm. My thighs strained to stay open and I squirmed on the bed while Bucky fucked me hard. His thighs slapped against me and his groans spurred me on. 

“So close, Daddy. I think… I think this might be it.”

He leaned over me, his hand wrapping around my throat. “Come for me, baby girl. Come for Daddy, hard. Make me feel it,” he said through gritted teeth. 

His hand at my throat, the dildo shoved deep and angled, and his cock buried balls deep with my fingers rubbing my clit faster and faster was enough. My back arched as I screamed, my pussy squirting so much that I pushed out the dildo, my ass clenching around Bucky’s cock. 

He grunted and sped up, chasing his own orgasm, and reached it within seconds while my body juddered on the bed. I fell into this dreamlike state, his hand unwrapping from my throat, and his spend painting my insides white. It was always like I was floating over my own body, pleasure humming through my body. My eyes fluttered, my breath deep.

Bucky immediately covered me with his body and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up to sit on his lap. I felt his fingers stroking my cheek and his breath on my skin. “Come back to Daddy, baby girl. I’m right here. Listen to my voice,” he murmured.

“Mmmm Daddyyyy,” I whined softly. “That was so good.”

“And you did it, baby girl. I’m so proud of you. You squirted all over me,” he said with a chuckle. “That was so sexy. We are so doing this again.”

I buried my face in his neck, smiling. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

He stood with me in his arms and carried me to the bathroom. “Bath sounds good?”

“Yes, Daddy. Thank you.”

He sat me on the countertop while he drew a bath, and we sunk in it together, me snuggled against him. “Daddy?”

“Hmm?” His metal arm ran down my back, rubbing me gently.

“Can we do this again...with Steve?”


End file.
